


Forty-five Seconds

by toristiel



Category: Death Note
Genre: Other, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toristiel/pseuds/toristiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L's last thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty-five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of what I thought was going through L's mind during his final moments

“Everyone! The Shiniga–” L stopped, unable to get out the rest of the word. Pain shot up his left arm, and he felt his chest contract.

_What’s happening?_

He watched with wide eyes as his spoon, which he’d been holding with no difficulty a few seconds prior, slipped out of his fingers, tilting as gravity dragged the heavier end towards the ground. Transfixed on the descending utensil, L attempted to make sense of the event taking place.

_I’m having a heart-attack. Forty-five seconds of consciousness, tops. Who is Kira?_

The spoon was nearing the floor. L felt both numb and in agony at the same time. His child-like eyes were wide with fear unlike he’d ever experienced.

_I’m going to die. Who is Kira?_

The tip of the spoon came into contact with the floor; L couldn’t hear it. The world seemed to tilt sideways.

_Forty-three seconds. The Shinigami killed Watari. Correction: the Shinigami killed Watari and is now killing me. Who is Kira?_

As the ground raced to meet him, L kept his eyes wide open. Pain continued seizing his chest, and he had a strong urge to reach up and do something to alleviate the agony, but he knew it was useless. Everything was useless. From the moment Light Yagami turned himself in to now.

_Forty seconds. Who is Kira?_

Instead of hitting the ground, L found himself in Light’s arms. It wasn’t completely unexpected, but L still felt the desire to huddle away from the other man. It was the same instinct to draw away that he’d felt ever since they discovered the Death Note- ever since Light Yagami began to act more… well, more like he did before turning himself in.

_Thirty-eight seconds. Not like this. Please, not like this._

Vision swimming, lungs struggling to fill, L continued to stare, refused to let his eyes close for fear of missing something.

_Thirty-seconds. Kira did not kill you; the Shinigami did. Kira is a coward. Kira is-_

Light was everywhere, clouding L’s vision. Reality became distant, and L knew it wouldn’t be long. It was almost over.

_Twenty-five seconds. Who is Kira?_

Light was still holding him, looking down with a haunting look of awe and disbelief.

_Fifteen seconds._

He had wanted to believe so badly that Light-kun was on his side. He wished he had the comfort of being held by a friend in his final moments.

_Ten seconds. 13% chance that Light Yagami is-_

And then there it was… The final factor, the last thing needed to convince L of Kira’s true face.

_Seven seconds. 100% chance that Light Yagami is in fact-_

L watched, his body filled with pain and regret as Light Yagami smiled triumphantly down at him. It was his non-too-subtle confession, his victory parade shared between just the two of them. Light and L, the only two who could possibly see the moment for what it was.

_Five seconds. Is this what you want, Kira? How long have you been planning this moment?_

L felt his eyes begin to slide shut, and his lips parted to speak one last phrase, three words he should have proved sooner.

“I… knew… it,” he breathed, and Light’s smile twisted even more. L’s victory would never come, but he had this. This desperate, last-ditch effort to solve the puzzle despite his obvious failure.

_Who is Kira?_

His eyes closed.

_One second._

He couldn’t bring himself to open them again.

_Light Yagami._

_Time._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated :)


End file.
